


wolf's tail

by spideysrogers



Series: THE WOLF SERIES - george weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Character Death, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Link to fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers
Summary: "if you've got something to ask me, george, just get on with it."he stares at her blankly. "you know it's me. you can actually tell me and freddie apart.""of course i can." elizabeth's eyes fixate on her fingers, fiddling with each other in front of her. "i mean, you look very similar, but there's some clear differences.""like what? our mum's been looking for them for years."she smirks, "you're better looking, for starters."
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Series: THE WOLF SERIES - george weasley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955779





	wolf's tail

"if you've got something to ask me, george, just get on with it."

he stares at her blankly. "you know it's me. you can actually tell me and freddie apart."

"of course i can." elizabeth's eyes fixate on her fingers, fiddling with each other in front of her. "i mean, you look very similar, but there's some clear differences."

"like what? our mum's been looking for them for years."

she smirks, "you're better looking, for starters."

₍ ♡ ₎ ㅡ

she knows something is up when her mother warns her not to go with the weasleys to the quidditch world cup - their families have been friends for years, they do this annually. it's when the letters start - a mysterious stranger hinting at their family history and warning her of their future - that things start to get truly scary. 

the black dog following her around the school grounds is suspicious even to fred and george but elizabeth thompson is adamant she will enjoy this year at hogwarts; the school is hosting the tri-wizard tournament and the yule ball may be her only chance to get george alone without his brother. but, as the two of them try to find each other through the chaos, one thing becomes dauntingly clear:

hogwarts is no longer as safe a place as they thought.

₍ ♡ ₎ ㅡ

george weasley x oc

harry potter characters/settings/plot do not belong to me.

set: goblet of fire

* * *

fic posted on wattpad, user lupinstonks

**[READ FIC HERE](https://www.wattpad.com/story/238784903-wolf%27s-tail-%E2%82%8D-%E2%99%A1-%E2%82%8E-g-weasley) **


End file.
